Baby Uchihas are hard to make!
by IamWhatIamBaby
Summary: His first aim has been fulfilled. But what about the second one? He now has to restore his clan. After leading a life avoiding girls, Sasuke (and rest of the ninja population) struggle(s) to find a suitable woman to mother his children. Rejections after rejections,would Sasuke be successful?Read and find out ! . I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1:Being a medic was tough

**[A/n-This is my first story. I'm not good in English so there might be some errors. I hope it won't tamper with the flow of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :)**

**Warning: Lots of spoilers and OOCness :)**

**Enjoy and review please ^_^]**

XXXX

It was three in the afternoon, Sakura's shift was about to end. Her replacement was yet to come, though the rush was slow at the hospital.

So Sakura decided to read the latest edition of Ninja Times magazine which was published the day befor. She visited Ino's family flower shop this morning. This magazine was laying on the table. Ino caught her eyeing the magazine hungrily so, she let it borrow her. She said there was a detailed article about Heroes of fourth Ninja war and Sakura should read it. Naruto was given the first position. Ino was about to tell her about others' positions but they were interrupted by Chouji. He wanted to tell Ino something personal so Sakura had to excuse them.

Sakura opened the article. There was a picture of Naruto in chakra mode, aiming Rasengan at Tobi. Sakura smiled at the picture and remembered their academy days. Naruto used to be a looser back then, the deadlast of their batch and now Hero among all shinobi nations. She looked at the picture frame sitting on her table. It held a picture of team seven, all of them smiling. Even Sasuke managed to look happy in this one.

Sakura's thought drifted to Sasuke, the traitor of Konoha! Sasuke had returned finally but Sakura will never forget, how he tried to kill her and Naruto, a number of times. Though Sakura was grateful to Sasuke for helping them to defeat Madara, She had forgiven him for his wrong deeds but still there was some bitter feelings left in her.

XXXX

Suddenly there was a firm knock at the door. So her replacement, Tsunami had finally arrived to take charges.

Sakura asked her to come in without looking, her eyes were still busy reading the article.

And then someone cleared their throat to gain her attention and it clearly was NOT Tsunami because , it was a male voice. Sakura looked at her guest and was bewildered to find Uchiha Sasuke standing in front of her.

_Speak of the devil..._

"Sasuke... " Sakura said in her doctor like tone, "what can I do for you?"

He didn't say anything just sat on a chair and looked at her, as if trying to measure her reaction before saying anything.

Sakura was tired of this typical Sasuke-ish behaviour so she repeated herself, "What can I do for you?"

"Sakura... Do you remember the day we met Kakashi sensei?"

Sakura was shocked to hear Sasuke saying a full sentence but didn't show it. "Yes of course?"

"Do you remember what i said about my aim?"

"Oh yes..you wanted to kill Ita.."

She was interrupted by Sasuke, "No!my other aim?"

"Other aim?" Sakura was clearly confused. Since when did Sasuke become this conversational?

"The one about restoring my clan?"

"Oh yes... the Uchihas... With Itachi dead and Obito having his organs crushed you are the only one left with that duty."

"Hn."

Oh crap! Sasuke was back to his monosyllabic self! But why was he telling her all this?

"Umm Sasuke.. are you having any problem with _that_?"

"Hn."

This was so embarrassing. Sakura was a medic, she had often faced many awkward situations like this. But to discuss about sex problems with a team-mate, who was also a former crush, was too much for her. But Sakura couldn't show any emotion. Sasuke always called her useless and annoying. Today she would show him how professional and superior medic she was. Inner Sakura squealed in delight.

_We will show him our worth! We are not useless, you stupid Emo! Shannaro!_

Sakura mentally hi-fived with her inner but her facial expression didn't change a bit! She also felt bad for Sasuke. So that was why he paid no attention to girls.

"So what is the problem? Doesn't it get... you know what I mean?"

Oh god it was too tough to control laughter. Uchiha Sasuke had erection problem! ha ha ha!

But Sasuke gave her a weird expression as if she was out of her mind.

"Oh so it _gets_ erected. So what is the problem? Too small?"

Sasuke looked at her with shocked expression and then reddened. The problem was may be acute.

"Sasuke don't be shy, many people have such problems ... Don't worry I'm with you."

Sasuke didn't respond. He looked embarrassed and confused, like he wanted to say something but was reconsidering it.

Gotcha! Sasuke might be having problem with his sperm count. But first she had to make him feel relaxed, so that he could share his problems in detail.

"Sasuke, May be I should prescribe you some Viagra?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Sasuke stood up from his chair, visibly disgusted and raged.

"You are misunderstanding me Sakura!I don't need help with that!"

"Then?" Oh my god! Had Sasuke contracted some sexual disease?

"Sakura..." , Sasuke was again back to his emotionless self, " ... to restore a clan, one needs to have a wife. But none of the girls are interested in me any more..."

Sakura looked relieved. So Sasuke has no sexual disease after all! Nobody wants to know about their team mates sexual life, Sakura was no exception.

"Oh so you want me to pull some strings and find a girl for you? That won't be a problem at all!"

"NO Sakura! You are misunderstanding me again!"

Sakura started to feel irritated. Sasuke was creating a mystery.

"Then? What do you want?"

"I want you to make babies with me..."

Sakura stood up from her chair in sudden rage, "**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"**

[**I edited the first chapter, Hope you'd like it.**]


	2. Chapter 2:Where are you fangirls?

[a/n-_ this is the second chapter,I'm updating it with in hours!_

_I will upload daily if I get some response!_]

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" **Sakura fumed.

"Don't shout sakura,this is what you wanted all along, right?"

Sakura was too angry to check her language, what did Sasuke think of her? Some cheap girl who was readily to bang him any moment?

"Get out of my room you moron!"

Sasuke looked unaffected by her rage, he still underestimated her strength.

"But why? This is all you wanted since academy..just think! You will become an Uchiha , a member of elite clan of Konoha."

"May be you can finally be of some use." Sasuke added as an afterthought.

That was enough motivation for the ill tempered kunoichi. Even sharingan couln't predict Sakura's next movements (not that it was activated). Before Sasuke could register what was happening...

_SMACK!_

Sakura slapped him.

"How dare you! At first you ignored me like I was a tapeworm, then you left Konoha and when we tried to bring you back, you tried to kill me damn it!" Sakura shouted angrily, "When I told you about my feelings all those years ego, you left me on a bench,senseless and unprotected! And now as you can't find another woman, you want me to have babies with you? Just because you don't have any other choice? I'm a woman Sasuke! Not your f%&amp;*ing toy! Get out of my room right now!"

Sasuke was about to say something, when Sakura added, "Don't show me your dirty face again!"

And that was enough for Sasuke. He didn't say a word, just poofed away from her office room.

XXXX

Sasuke directly went to his house, he really didn't understand women!

After returning to Konoha he felt very lonely, no family,no friends! Naruto visited him sometimes but he too was busy with his newly found hero status and hokage lessons! Sasuke had started to miss his fangirls, annoying but still they kept him some company!

And his childhood days were gone, no ignoring girls anymore! He had a clan to restore after all! But when you need the fangirl, where are they?

Sakura was the best choice among all Konoha women. She was strong and her chakra control was a good trait to ask in his children. She was his team mate. She knew him better than other girls and she was his fan girl since they were eight. She claimed to be in love with him in a number of occasions dammit!

And when he needs her, she slapped him!

Sakura slapped _the_ Sasuke Uchiha! She would pay for this dearly! He would have planned for his revenge but at first he would restore his clan.

Whom should he ask next? Ino? Karin?

Suddenly a name popped in his brain and he headed to her towards her house!

[_a/n- so who will it be? Any guess?_

_Review please!_]


	3. Chapter 3:Genes

_[A/n- This is the third chapter!_

_I'm still waiting for some response : )]_

XXXXXXX

She was sipping some coffee from her coffee cup, sitting on her back porch, looking at the dark blue sky. She was mourning silently for her loss alone. Friends guessed but nobody knew surely the extent of her loss! They knew there was something going between her and a certain Hyuga. Everyone knew she had hots for Neji but what no one knew was her feelings were returned. She and Neji were dating secretly!They were supposed to introduce each other to their family after the war, and make their relation official. They were planning to marry as soon as Tenten became a Jounin.

But the war took away her every dream, all the future plans, her happiness, all those smiles she was supposed to share with Neji and most importantly,, it took away her Neji! Tenten dried her tears, she had to be strong in front of others, Neji wouldn't like to see her like this.

All of a sudden her ninja sense triggered in, she was being watched. Who was it? She closed her eyes and sharpened her Ninja senses. She detected a chakra signature hiding behind a nearby tree. The chakra was quite familiar, it belonged to the last Uchiha.

What was the moron doing here?

"Sasuke!", she called out," come out and explain yourself! I don't appreciate being watched like this! What do you want from me?"

Sasuke came out of his hiding place, stood in front of her and smirked.

"I was just checking whether you are worthy of the title 'Konoha's weapon mistress' or not?"

As rude as ever!Who was he to measure her worthiness, sure he was born with the Sharingan, but that didn't make him special. His eyes were just a ninja tool. "Just tell me what you want and go away!"

Sasuke irritated her the most, he and Neji had so many things in common yet they were so different! Neji was so nice,and Sasuke….

"Can't I come without any reason Tenten? I was just checking up on you! Are you ok?"

Tenten became suspicious, a polite Uchiha was a bad symptom, as bad as Tsunade winning a bet!

"Drop the good guy act Sasuke! I know you do nothing without a reason!"

Sasuke smirked," You know me quite well, I see…"

Tenten sighed and repeated for the third time, "WHAT-DO-YOU-WANT?"

"Well if you so insist… **I want you!"**

"For?" Tenten was getting impatient, all she wanted to do was to lay on her bed and think about Neji!

"For.. well for babies! I want you to mother my children!"

Tenten was sure she misheard Sasuke or she was hallucinating! Sasuke wouldn't dare to say such thing. Would he?

Soon Tenten found out that she wasn't hallucinating, Sasuke really was asking her to sleep with her and give him babies. She was too angry to speak and Sasuke misinterpreted it as agreement. He went on ," Look Tenten I know you liked Neji but he is not coming back! You are alone and I happen to be in search of a strong beautiful and smart Kunoichi , who could pass good genes to my children."

She couldn't take it anymore! Sasuke was asking her for good genes, what was she? A woman to love or a baby making machine! Without a word she opened her Kunai holder, took away three Kunai and threw at him. She was known for her perfect aim and Sasuke for his speed and wit! He just poofed away leaving three kunai struck to the tree he was hiding behind moments ego. Tenten hoped he had gotten her reply quite clearly!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again a rejection! Sasuke couldn't believe his luck! First Sakura and then Tenten! And this time he was being polite too. He found out that girls get angered easily. He even asked her about her well being. But all of his effort went in vain. If things go like this he would end up with a ugly bitch from Oto or worse a old lady like chiyo? Sasuke decided to try his luck once again, this time he won't fail!

[A/n- so another girl is coming to the picture. Who would it be? Any guesses? Are you liking the story? I tried to make it better_**... **_

_**Review please!]**_


	4. Chapter 4: The fainting princess

_[A/n- Millions of thanks to those who have followed or marked favorite or reviewed or read my story! Because I am not a good writer and it is my first try! I hope to improve my writing skill with time! My engineering semester is within 10 days yet I'm here updating my story. FF is addictive you know :D _

_I won't bore you anymore. Just one disclaimer I don't own Naruto :( ]_

XXXXX

Hyuga heiress was not having a good time either! She had lost her cousin Neji. The atmosphere in Hyuga residence was tense due to the main house vs brunch house conflicts! Clan elders were still insulting her for being weak and her sister's behavior was nothing better. Her father is as indifferent as usual though she felt, Hiashi was blaming himself as he could not save his twin's son.

Due to all these reasons she was feeling down but the most prominent emotion was embarrassment! What was she seriously thinking? Naruto was in danger, so like a strong Kunoichi Naruto wanted her to be, She stood against Pein. That was perfect… But after that? How could she propose Naruto? Was she out of her mind? Now Naruto knew that she loved him, and he didn't mention it again. She proved herself as a complete freak. And most of the Konoha population (who survived both Pein's attack and the war) knew about her undying love for Naruto. Maybe she should go and hide her face forever!

XXXXXXX

Hinata was planning for possible places to hide her face when her thought process was interrupted by one rude Uchiha. Sasuke stood in front of her proudly. Hinata no longer stammered in front of others (Naruto was an exception though).

"Sasuke… What brings an Uchiha at Hyuga household?"

"Hinata I have a proposal for you."

Proposal for Hinata? God knows what this Uchiha is up to!

"What..?"

"Marry me!"

"**Wh****aaaaaaaaaaaaat?"** Suddenly a furious Naruto appeared from nowhere!

"Dobe!" Sasuke exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

And Hinata was too confused to say anything. Should she blush in front of Naruto or should she show some anger for Sasuke's idiotic proposal? All she managed to do was get pink!

"Teme! What are you doing here with Hinata? What did you just say?"

"I am here to ask Hinata's hand. Now if you excuse me I shall continue!"

Naruto was perplexed. "But why?"

"Because I am searching for a strong Kunoichi who can give me babies! Hinata seems a good choice! Moreover she has Byakugan, maybe we can start a new blood line! "

"But.. but.. but she loves me!"

"And just like the idiot you are, you completely ignored her proposal. So now I will have my chance and show her how much better I am than you"

Naruto blushed! "That's a lie! I didn't have time to give any response. We were in middle of a war. Damn it!"

"So what? The war ended two months ego." ,Sasuke beamed, "I had enough time to return to Konoha, impress the hokage and council members. I completed all those stupid D ranks and community services they gave me as punishment. And yet I had time to think about my clan and I'm here. Now go and let me talk to Hinata!"

"Nooo! She is mine! I was just taking time and thinking it over and over again. I am trying to know her more. I just can't understand how a petite girl like her can love an idiot like me, who never noticed her." Naruto looked ashamed. "I have followed her everywhere for last two months and I'm certain that I love her! I just didn't have the courage to ask her for a date! I was hiding behind the bush and watching her when you just came and proposed her! Sasuke, please let me have my chance. One should not look at his best friend's girl. Remember? Brother Code?"

"Hmmmm... I think we both have a fair chance and let Hinata decide it?"

"Yes! And she will choose me!" Naruto grinned like an idiot.

"So Hinata! Whom do you choose? ... err Hinata?"

And then the boys found the girl in question laying on ground senseless!

[_A/N- It was too much for Hinata__!_

**_ATTENTION: I could not find a better name for this story. Any suggestions?_**

_**Review please!]**_


	5. Chapter 5: The couch

_[I don't own Naruto :( ]_

**XXXX**

Oh gosh! Another failure!

Everything was going perfect until Naruto appeared and claimed his undying love for Hinata. And that stupid Hyuga chose a dead last over an Uchiha! Thank god Hinata didn't choose him, else his children might have been born dimwit like her. But now even Naruto had a girlfriend and He didn't!

And he was running out of options. Sakura down! Tenten down and now Hinata down! At this rate he will have to marry a lowlife like Karin!

_KARIN!_

Sasuke gave it a thought. If you come to think about it, she was not that bad of a choice. Ignore her pathetic flirting and seducing attempts, and you would have a pretty talented girl. And what if his Uchiha blood mixed with her Uzumaki blood produced Rinnegan?

After the war all the members of Hebi/Taka along with Sasuke himself,chose to stay at Konoha. So Sasuke started walking towards the apartment where Karin along with Jugo and Suigetsu was being kept under constant ANBU watch.

Sasuke took permit from ANBU and greeted him. He entered but nobody was in the drawing room. He called out but none replied. Were they sleeping?At this hour?He had spent days with them and he knew their daily habbits. Be it Jugo or Suigetsu, all of them were very particular about their daily routine. They never slept in the afternoon. They must be in another room. He should search the house. He reconsidered his decision, because it was their private property, but he desperately needed a woman with functioning reproductive system. So he went to the kitchen,but it was empty.

Sasuke then went directly to Karin's bedroom but that too was empty!Where are they?The ANBU outside said that only Jugo was outside, that means Karin and Suigetsu must be here somewhere. Did the flee? Sasuke rejected the thought immediately. Then he heard some unusual noise like someone was sobbing!

Oh crap!They were attacked!Someone dared to attack his subordinates inside Konoha,under ANBU watch!They must be very strong!Sasuke readied his sword and followed the sound. He won't let them die! He ran as fast as ninja-ly possible and soon found himself in Suigetsu's room.A gross view was awaiting for him. Karin was laying on a couch with suigetsu on top of her. They were kissing like there was no tomorrow, His hands were inside her shirt. f*&amp;k!They were making out! The sound Sasuke heard was actually Karin's moan! They were too occupied with themselves to notice Sasuke.**Yewww**!

Sasuke cleared his throat,which made both of them to jump from the couch. Karin blushed and started to organize her shirt which was lacking some buttons. Suigetsu looked as wicked as ever.

"What are you two up to?"

"Err… you see Sasuke.." Karin blushed. Suigetsu interrupted her,"We were making out can't you see?" and flashed his toothy grin.

"But I thought you liked me?"Sasuke demanded from Karin, he was not yet ready to acknowledge Suigetsu.

"Yes I did, but you never paid attention and I ain't getting any younger."

"But.. But .. you don't like each other? Always fighting like a old couple!"

"Exactly!" Suigetsu said, "You see, quarrelling is my way of showing love!" Suigetsu winked at Karin and grinned showing his shark teeth. Karin blushed again and hugged Suigetsu, "We were planning to tell you …"

Sasuke was speechless seeing their PDA."Since when…?"

"When we were facing Madara and we weren't so sure about our lives, Sui-kun said he would take me out for dinner if we both come out of it unscratched!and then…"

Karin continued telling their story but Sasuke couldn't pay attention! Even Seigestu had a girl!He felt like pulling his hair.

[_A/N- Ahhh poor Sasuke!_

_As a reviewer pointed out, Sasuke indeed is out of character in this story :D_

_But I couldn't find a better way to make fun of him :P_

_I hope you are enjoying. Review please!]_


	6. Chapter 6: Sakes and sex

_[Errr… finally I'm able to update it…. Thank you for following/reviewing :)_

_This is my first ever fanfic, so please bear with me :D_

_And yes I don't own Naruto._

_Thank kami that I don't :P ]_

**XXX**

Two days had passed since Sasuke found out about Sui-Karin and these two days were like hell for him!Sasuke had spent these two days sulking and brooding. He felt utterly humiliated. The mightly Uchiha clan,which had produced some very handsome Uchiha men with mysterious charm for generations,had only one member left and that man was rejected by four women, one after another! Itachi and cousin Shishui must be laughing at him from heaven! Those two men had thousands of fan girls,and here Sasuke was struggling to bed a single woman.

May be Konoha girls were not worthy enough for him, May be he should ask a foreigner kunoichi. Who could it be? Karui? nope! She was too violent for his taste. Mizukage Mei wasn't a bad choice either. And it was a well known fact that she was searching from a groom. But she was too old for him. That jinchuriki Kunoichi Fu was very cute but too bad she died. May be he should choose a Kunoichi from Suna. It was the nearest country,only three days walk from Konoha.

And the best Kunoichi from Suna was none other than Temari, Kazekage's older sister. She was a great choice, she was royal, she had political power and most importantly she was powerful, a perfect candidate for Uchiha matriarch. He desperately needed to go to Suna,As soon as possible!

**XXX**

It was a great day for Tsunade. Shizune couldn't find the stack of sake she had hidden in her office the day before. She was drinking the sake and going through some paper work. The missions were distributed, no body died and it was peace time. What can be a better day for a Hokage?

But her funday was over the moment Sasuke entered her office. And Tsunade didn't like this man a bit! God knows why Naruto cared for him so much!

"What do you want Uchiha?"

She eyed Sasuke,Shizune was saying ,the other day,about the last Uchiha's escapades. Apparently he was searching for a woman to make babies. He had already asked Sakura to marry him and got rejected in a violent way. Her intel said, He proposed Hinata and Tenten the following day. Even Karin was asked too. But he didn't succeed so far. Served the Uchiha best! Tsunade smirked and sipped a mouthful of sake. But Sasuke replied before she could finish drinking.

"I need your help to restore the Uchiha clan."

And Tsunade choked up by her own sake! Sasuke was asking her to be the mother! What an audacity! She stood up from her seat, concentrated chakra on her fist and threw a punch at Sasuke..

[_Can you guess what happens next? Would Sasuke die before getting laid?_

_Review please]_


	7. Chapter 7: Misunderstandings

[**I would like to thank UMAYAR for his endless efforts to make my writings better. He pointed out my errors and encouraged me a lot :)**

**Oh yes, In case you don't know, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO :) ]**

_"I need your help to restore the Uchiha clan."_

_And Tsunade choked up by her own sake! Sasuke was asking her to be the mother! What an audacity! She stood up from her seat, concentrated chakra on her fist and threw a punch at Sasuke.._

**XXX**

Sakura had slapped him,it was not chakra enhanced, but Tsunade's punch was! Sasuke saw stars in his eyes. He couldn't understand what was happening. Hokage was supposed to help his comrades, NOT attack them. Sasuke soon came to his senses when he saw a kick was coming towards him, and he dodged it.

Shizune and four ANBUs came runing in Tsunade's office, after hearing Sasuke's scream and Tsunade's roars. They found Sasuke and Tsunade in a tai jutsu fight. sasuke was prodigy but Tsunade was the Hokage! Sasuke had number of cuts here and there. He screamed frantically requesting Tsunade to stop. Sure, he had proposed Sakura, Tsunade's apprentice but that did not mean She would attack him without a warning.

Shizune came in to his rescue. Two ANBUs helped her, other two stood at either side of Sasuke,so that he couldn't flee. Tsunade was still fuming, Sasuke sat on the floor coughing.

"What happened Uchiha? Why is shinshou so angry?" Shizune demanded. "and shinshou were you again drinking in office?"

Tsunade ignored Shizune and gave Sasuke a dirty look. If ANBUs were not restraining her, she would have sent Sasuke to hospital and make sure none of the good medics attend him.

"I don't know. I just asked for a help and she attacked me!" Sasuke replied.

"You call it a help? You dirty Uchiha!" Tsunade freed herself from the ANBU and attacked Sasuke once again, he fought back.

**XXX**

Naruto was very happy, finally he and Hinata were together. he had already informed Sakura about his newly found love. His ba-chan was yet to be informed,so he had gone to the Hokage tower. But when he reached Tsunade's office, he found an injured Uchiha laying on the floor and Tsunade, who also had some scratches, muttering some curses at him. Shizune and four ANBU representatives were standing there,stunned.

"Teme! Are you okey?" he took Sasuke's head on his lap.

"Ba-chan! What happened to my best friend? why aren't you healing him? Is he okay?"

"Don't worry Naruto, he is alive. I just broke some of his bones, nothing that can't be healed. "

Naruto was shocked. "You did it? But why?"

"Because he dared to speak some inappropriate words in front of me." Tsunade sounded cold.

"Inappropriate words? what words?"

"That is none of your business Naruto, he has learnt his lesson."

"Teme!what have you done this time?Why isn't ba-chan telling me?"

"I don't know...", Sasuke coughed some blood, "I just wanted to ask her permission... to go to Suna. But she refused to listen..."

"you what?" Tsunade demanded. "But i thought... thought you were..."

"Thought what ba-chan?" Naruto looked confused.

"That's irrelevant!" Tsunade looked at Sasuke, "Why did you want to go to Suna?"

"I wanted to ask Kagekage, his sister's hand."Sasuke replied weakly.

Tsunade looked ashamed and red!She had thought Sasuke was proposing her. She had beaten Sasuke with out any reason. Shizune was right, drinking while working wasn't a good idea after all.

"Shizune take him to hospital and heal him." She ordered. "And Sasuke make sure to speak in full sentences with out any gap from next time. Else you have to pay for the misunderstandings you create. Kazekage is coming to Konoha next week, Temari will be here too. I will make arrangements for your meeting. Till then you have to stay at Konoha hospital under Shizune watch."


	8. Chapter 8:Clouds and Future

**[Ahhh!The eighth chapter!**

**Thank you all for your support :)**

**I don't own Naruto ^_^]**

**XXX**

Tsunade watched, as Naruto and Shizune hurried to take Sasuke to the Konoha Hospital. After their departure, she sat on her chair. The glass, she was drinking from, was still on the table. She lifted the glass and threw it at the wall out of frustration. This was so embarrassing for the Godaime Hokage. If Sasuke ever put two and two together and Naruto learned about this, she would never hear the end of it. She had somehow managed the whole situation with out apologizing to Sasuke. She hoped that Shizune had not understand the whole scenario. If she had, then she would blame it all on her sake. And Tsunade would have to say good bye to her sakes.

Tsunade smirked when she thought about the Uchiha's future. It seemed Sasuke was uninformed about Gaara's possessiveness for his siblings. And her intel said, there was something cooking between Temari and the laziest leaf nin. But she wouldn't stop Sasuke,she'd rather arrange a meeting for them. It would be an entertainment to see their interaction.

**XXX**

Shikamaru was doing his usual job, watching clouds,laying on the grass. This was the most peaceful time for him. He was not bothered by his troublesome Ninja duties. He generally used this time to sleep or think about a certain Suna nin. After the war, he had stopped playing shogi. It reminded him of his father too much. He missed Asuma sensei too. This cloud watching was only thing which did not make him sad nowadays. As he was about to drift to sleep, he heard Chouji's foot steps.

"Hey! Shika! there is a bad news!"

"Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru. "What is it?"

"Today I met Naruto at Icharaku's. He was blabbering something about Sasuke and Temari. Sasuke is going to ask Temari for marriage. "

"Troublesome Uchiha." Shikamaru continued watching clouds.

"It _is _ troublesome Shika! Stop watching cloud and do something. You love Temari right?"

"Yes I do."

"So? Go and stop him."

"Don't be so troublesome Chouji. Temari knows about my feelings. I should let her choose. "

"But Shika...".

"There is no ifs and buts Chouji. "

Chouji knew his best friend very well. Shikamaru won't fight for his love. It seemed now it was in his hand to save his best friend's lovelife. And only one person could help him.'

**XXX**

"Whaaaat!" Ino shrieked, "That Sasuke proposed all but me? Even Temari is in his list? "

Chouji was scared by Ino's warth. "Cool down, Ino! I thought you were over him? "

"Ohh I am!" Ino blushed.

"But its insulting, you know. That Uchiha will pay for this!" Ino laughed evilly. "I will enter his body and make him dance naked."

"Ohh Ino!" Chouji felt bad for the Uchiha. "You are loosing your focus. We have to stop Sasuke from getting Temari. _And you are going no where near Sasuke_. I don't want to loose you."

"You won't darling!" Ino said before planing a kiss on young Akimichi's lips. That one kiss was enough to make Chouji as red as his clothes.

And then the two love birds, spent their after noon, plotting against Sasuke. And yes, there were some kissing and cuddling too.

**XXX**

_five days later.._

Sasuke was finally released from the hospital. These five days were hell for him. He really hated hospitals. And he was disgusted by the reason of this particular hospital tour. The old hag attacked him with out any warning. She didn't even explain herself. And he couldn't fight back properly. Because if he ever injured the Hokage, he would have fallen into disgrace. The council members didn't like him much, anyway.

Sasuke was informed that, the Kazekage had already reached Konoha the day before. So he headed to the Hotel where Gaara was residing. But he was too occupied to notice, two figures were following him silently.

Ino smirked and Chouji giggled thinking about the proud Uchiha's future.


	9. Chapter 9: Yo!

Sasuke reached the hotel in no time. He cleared his mind before ringing the bell. He would not fail this time. Sabaku no Temari opened the door for him.

"Are you the person Gaara was talking about? Come in!"

Sasuke followed her in. It was a luxurious room. She was Kazekage's sister after all. He looked at her eyes. Judging by her expression, she was surprised to find him on her doorstep.

Temari showed Sasuke a chair to sit and offered some tea. Sasuke accepted the offer readily.

"So,what is this meeting all about?", asked temari after taking a sip.

"Don't you know why I am here?Hasn't he told you?"

"No, he hasn't. He just said, someone had requested to meet me in person."

XXX

Gaara was well informed about Sasuke's intentions. And he was amused! No body dared to ask his sister's hand like that. Those who did, were either caught in Gaara's sand prison or were poisoned by Kankuro. But he wanted to give Sasuke a chance. He could guess Temari's reaction very well, and did not want to miss that entertaining sight. So he had kept his sand eye hidden in the hotel room and he himself hid in the next room.

He was watching the whole interaction through his third eye technique and was enjoying himself. He heard Temari say, "No, he hasn't. He just said, someone had requested to meet me in person."

Then Sasuke replied," I wanted to ask something."

"What? " Temari looked curious.

Hearing this, Sasuke put the cup on the table. There was a long dramatic pause, before he stood up from his chair. And then Sasuke spoke...

_"Oh lady, from far away land,_

_Uchiha is here, to ask y'ar hand!_

_Oh dea', say yes, soon we'll marry,_

_I'll give you lots of babies to carry!Yo!"_

XXX

"Excuse me!"Temari freaked out! Uchiha Sasuke,the smart-ass, had gone insane! He was rapping a marriage proposal to her, while making some weird motions! The last time she checked, Naruto was Killer Bee's student, Sasuke was not! And Sasuke's rapping skills were worse than that of Bee's.

_"Oh baby, you are excused!_

_I'm glad not be refused!_

_yo!"_

Temari sat there in complete silence. She was stunned. It took her some time to regain her composure. She would have beaten Sasuke with her fan, but she was known as an intelligent kunoichi. This was so _unlike_ Uchiha. It's like someone else was talking from his body. And then Temari put two and two together.

"Ino! go back to your own body, **NOW**!"

Sasuke giggled, "So,you caught me!"

Temari looked annoyed. Gaara blinked from next room. What was Ino doing in Sasuke's head?

"What are you trying to do, Ino?"

"I am sabotaging Sasuke's attempt to marry you." Sasuke, err...Ino replied.

"Sabotaging what!" Temari exclaimed. " I thought it was you, who came up with that marriage idea!"

"Nope! Sasuke is here to propose you. He has already asked Sakura, Tenten and Hinata. You are next! "

"And why did you feel the need to sabotage it?"

"Because I happen to know a better leaf-nin, who's too lazy to propose you."

Temari chuckled remembering the said lazy ninja. But then she took her fan out, "Ino!you have three seconds to leave Sasuke's mind!Or I will beat you to death!"

Ino took only 1.00097 seconds.

XXX

When Sasuke woke up, he found himself in hospital, _again!_

The last thing he remembered was, drinking tea with Temari. He was about to ask Temari for marriage, when things went blurred. He oddly remembered, being maimed by a large fan.

Damn! This time, he was beaten even before saying a thing! He should have listened to Orochimaru, when he had offered Oto kunoichis for his pleasure.

[A/n-I sucked in this chapter. Couldn't find better words to express the situation.]


	10. Chapter 10: Kakashi's Confession

Five days have passed since Sasuke was released from hospital. Nobody saw him after that. Kunoichis were relieved to get rid of his unwanted attention while all the Shinobis were oblivious to their impending trouble.

It was a day-off for Kakashi. His day started with a small visit to memorial stone. After the war he started spending less time in front of memorial stone. Because he knew Rin and Obito were happy with each other, so was their sensei. The war had taught him to relish life because that was what his friends wanted him to do.

On his way home, Kakashi visited the market to buy some fresh vegetables. As he was buying some onions, he noticed a familiar chakra signature.

"Kakashi..."

"Sasuke..."

There was an awkward silence between the two. People at the surroundings sweat-dropped. A conversation between two of the most silent nins was not an everyday occurrence.

After realising that Kakashi was not going to start the conversation, Sasuke said, "I want your help."

"And what makes you think I'll help you Uchiha-san?"

"Can we please talk in privet?"

Kakashi nodded and gestured to follow him. Sasuke obliged. Soon he found himself in a secluded training ground.

"Tell what you wanted to say..."

"I apologize for leaving Konoha and using your Jutsu against your fellow ninja.. what I did was selfish. But I was misguided.. can you trust me once again?" Sasuke's apology was arrogant but sincere one. Moreover he really had helped Shinobi alliance to defeat th evil. So Kakashi deicded to give him a chance.

"Tell me what do you want help with?"

"Give me tips to seduced women."

Kakashi gulped. He started to regret his decision. He should have maintained distance from his former student. His recent whereabouts were current gossip of Konoha.

"Err.. sorry Sasuke but I'm not the right person for it."

"Kakashi... stop beating around the bush. You are the most wanted man is Konoha right now."

Kakashi scratched his head. "Perhaps I am, but I can not help you."

"Are you abandoning me sensei?"

Damn it! Since when did the emo prince learn to use emotional blackmailing?

"Sorry Sasuke... but you have mistaken..."

"Mistaken what?"

Kakashi sighed. Perhaps the time had come to confess his weakness in front of his traitorous student.

"Sasuke, promise to keep this conversation secret."

Sasuke smirked. He would rot in hell before accepting that he needed help to seduce women.

"I promise complete secrecy." Sasuke was burning with enthusiasm. Finally Kakashi's secrets would be his forever.

"Sasuke... " Kakashi said, "What I must tell you is..." Sasuke listened with anticipation, "I am virgin."

"you whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yes. That is why, I'm the worst choice. I never had a girl friend."

"But... But you are always reading those perverted books and girls are surrounding you like honeybees."

"I know, but all these things gave you wrong idea." Kakashi looked ashamed. "The truth is I'm scared of girls and I am too shy to approach them."

Sasuke sweat dropped.

"When I was little, I was the most feminine person in my class. Everyone used to pull my legs. So I started to wear this mask. But it created a mysterious effect. Soon we reached teenage and girls started to notice me. But I was too shy, I kept my distance and concentrated more on training. Why do you think I read porn?"

"Because I never got the real thing. And it gives a desired effect. It keeps all the fangirls away." Kakashi finished his words.

Sasuke was speechless. Kakashi the second most perv ninja after Jiraiya was a virgin! He lost off of his hope. If a strong and nice guy like Kakashi couldn't take a woman to bed, Sasuke himself had no chance.

He left the ground without a word leaving Kakashi behind.

[_A/N- Sorry for this long absence friends. I was coping up with a break-up! After three long months, it still hurts._

_anyway... i hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Kindly review and please give me tips, so that I can improve the storyline._

_Thank you for reading._

_Love you all.]_


End file.
